deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solid Snake V.S. Master Chief
Descrpition: Metal Gear V.S. Halo. These two famed supersoldiers go head to head in a battle to the death. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Cues: Invader- Jim Johnston*) Brian: Super soldiers, an army's golden ticket for ultimate warfare Jason: And these two just take it one step above Brian: Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear Jason: And Master Cheif, Leader of the Spartans Brian: For this fight, both combatants will not have access to either of their helplines (Cortana and Otacon). And Master Cheif will only be limited to his bullet weaponry. The exceptions to this are the plasma grenades and the energy sword. Jason: He's Brian and I'm Jason. Brian: And it's our job to test their weaponry, aromour, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Solid Snake (*Cues: Metal Gear Solid - Main Menu Introduction*) Brian: Born in 1972, his name was simply David. His goal: to become the succesor of the greatest soldier who ever lived. Jason: Why you ask? Because he was cloned from him. For those of you that dont want to play the games for his history, or are too lazy allow me to explain it, David was created using eggs from a jappenese scientist, grown into the womb of femme fatale spy with seven other brothers, but six of them were crossed to empower the reaming two Brian:According to Prophecy, one of the said brothers would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. Introducing Solid and Liquid Snake. As a teenager, Snake joined the green berets as a soon to be soldier, then joined the CIA, the U.S Army and finally, Foxhound, here his deadly stealth skills earned him the legendary nickname, Solid Snake (*Cues: Metal Gear Solid - Main Theme*) Jason: While serving under said units, he was trained form the very person he was cloned from, Big Boss Brian: While infiltarting Outer Heaven, Sanke uncovered plans for a new machine that can airmail a nuke to anywhere, famisouly known as Metal Gear. Jason: After wrecking these things from left to right (giggity) and Killing off the greatest soldier who ever lived using a liter and a can of hair spray. Jason's Sex Joke Count: 1 *Music Stops* Brian: (Writes down sentance in notepad) Jason: Wait, what are you writing? Brian: A new method of dealing with fanboys that cant accept their favorite character lost. Jason: Bet I can think of a better method. Brian: O.k. What is it? Jason: *Pulls out a Cardboard Box* Brian: That's the best you can come up with you dumbass ? Jason: I dont see you coming up with better ideas *Gun noises are now heard as one hits the Camera* (*Cues: Left 4 Dead 2: Elevator Music*) Sorry! we are experiencing Technical Difficulties (Music Stops) Brian: Sorry about that folks. Anyways, after killing off the man that he was cloned from, these Metal Gears kept showing up and Snake was always called back into action to take these down one by one Jason: Even though he just wanted to retire in Alaska and go dog sledding with his 50 huskies (* Cues: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Main Theme*) Brian: Snake did not earn his reputation of stealth by going in guns a blazing Jason: Even though that golden rule was broken in MGS4. Regardless, he will carry out the mission as stealthy as possible. Brian: Like his Ruger Mark II pistol, along side with tranquilizer darts for silent takedowns. But when lethal action is required, the 1911 operator usually gets the job done. Jason: If that wasn't enough for you, Snake also has a stun knife. If your wondering how this is possible, imagine if a tazer and a knife made sweet love (Giggity) and cranked out a bastard child Jason's Sex Joke Count: 2 Brian: All of these tools combined play into a specialized fighting style, CQC. A combonation of hand to hand fighting and gun play, thaught to him by Big Boss himself. Jason: Wishing to remain unseen, these weapons do little use with out the help of some tools. Brian: The OctoCamo, a smart camoflauge that matches the color, texture, and temperature of Snake's surroundings. Even the Gecko bots can't spot Snake in this Jason: And Snake is always aware of his surroundings, thanks to his high tech eye patch, the solid eye. No, he's not actually missing eye, think of it as a monocle from the future. With bonus features of infared, night vision, and radar. Brian: On an unrealated note, Snake was also infused with Nanomachines, which energizes his body. Truly making him a weapon in the shadows. Jason: But just incase Snake wants to break that golden rule, he's got plenty of weapons to back him up. (*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Opening Infiltration*)Category:A random username Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies